


Sheriff Stiliniski Is Not An Idiot

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, parental concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stiliniski is not an idiot. He’s been a police officer for 20 years and the sheriff for 6. He notices things. His son has never been a particularly good liar. He’s been a particularly creative liar. Wondrous webs of fantastical stories all spew from Stiles’ mouth.  Yes, Stiles Stiliniski has always been an imaginative liar, but never a GOOD one. His son has never lied to him with such frequency or casualness before. His son is becoming a BETTER liar through extensive practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Stiliniski Is Not An Idiot

Sheriff Stiliniski is not an idiot. He’s been a police officer for 20 years and the sheriff for 6. He notices things. His son has never been a particularly good liar. He’s been a particularly _creative_ liar. Wondrous webs of fantastical stories all spew from Stiles’ mouth.  Yes, Stiles Stiliniski has always been an imaginative liar, but never a GOOD one. His son has never lied to him with such frequency or casualness before. His son is becoming a BETTER liar through extensive practice.

Stiles has been seen at crime scene after crime scene. He’s always been curious. He’s always pried. Stiles knew Santa wasn’t real by the time he was 5 because he kept finding all the hidden presents. When he told Scott McCall, the other boy cried. As children, those boys made each other cry an alarming amount.  The point the Sheriff is trying to make is, it’s not new information that Stiles has been seen at a crime scene, it’s the NUMBER of crime scenes he’s been found at that’s concerning. He could (and has) explaine two crime scenes… but Stiles has been found at five just off the top of his head.

Stiliniski can do the math even if he doesn’t like the results. Stiles is involved in whatever chaos has overtaken Beacon Hills.

There are new variables to consider of course. Stiles has been seen with that Isaac Lahey kid who was a person of interest in his father’s death. The kid was cleared, but still… a new friend when Stiles only friend was Scott for so long.  Stiles has a lot of new friends. The Sheriff doesn’t know all of their names, but he plans on finding out. The most disturbing new friend is Derek Hale. Derek Hale, who both boys accused of murder multiple times. Derek Hale, who has been reported lurking around the high school. There is no reason a grown man with no younger siblings should be hanging around a high school. Adults who hang around high schools tend to be one of two types; they’re either trying to reclaim their glory days, or they like younger, more vulnerable partners.

The Sheriff has seen it before. Even in his own days at high school, he remembered a friend who was so proud of her 26 year old boyfriend. 17 year old Stiliniski knew there was something wrong about a 26 year old dating a 16 year old. What could they possibly talk about? Kelly got a lot of social clout for her boyfriend with the car, and the house, and the job with the nice paycheck, but Stiliniski simply couldn’t understand why a 26 year old would want to hang out with a bunch of kids other than sex.

The way he figures it, Derek Hale is either socially deficient and is on the same maturity level as his teenage friends, or he’s only there for the sex. Of course he could also be a criminal mastermind who is manipulating his brilliant, but lonely son. Criminal mastermind actually sounds better than pedophile,  at least that thought only makes his stomach hurt as opposed to wanting to cry as well.

Then there are the injuries. Stiles doesn’t know he’s noticed the smaller ones, but his kid has always been a flailer. He uses his whole body to communicate an idea, so it’s unsurprising when a shirt sleeve rides up to reveal a bruise on the nubby bone of his wrist, or when he gestures so emphatically that the fabric of his jacket flashes a hint of purple on his hip. At first the Sheriff convinced himself that they were sports injuries. Lacrosse is a tactile sport. He’s been to the games, he’s seen how the kids tackle each other. But then Stiles came home with his face beaten to a pulp and with the lie about the losing team members jumping him. The sheriff did a headcount the night Stiles went missing. Everyone was accounted for but Stiles. Someone did that to his son. Someone hit him in the face over and over again, hard enough to abrade the skin instead of just bruising it. One pop in the cheek and Stiles would have had a pink mark that would have eventually faded to purple, then yellow and green. Instead it looked like someone took a cheese grater to his kid’s face. That takes expertise. Stiliniski would guess that there are hidden injuries as well. If he ordered Stiles to take his shirt off, he’s fairly certain that he’d find marks up and down his torso from a boot because generally speaking, people who liked to hit kids in the face didn’t stop after a few punches. They always liked to get a few solid kicks in to drive the message home.

The point is, Sheriff Stiliniski is not an idiot. Stiles is involved in this mess and although he’ll do everything in his power to protect his son, he no longer can ignore the fact that Stiles is a suspect. Now he just has to hide that fact from the Sheriff’s department.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr at http://adolescentcanines.tumblr.com/


End file.
